December's angelic feelings
by Mezzle-waffle
Summary: One-shot, yuri. It's Christmas eve, Setsuna's a little nervous, but Konoka seems fairly confident.  Please don't judge by my terrible summaries...Based on the manga, don't worry, heehee.  Please read and review if you have the time on your hands to do so.


Hey, guys. Sorry for updating slowly. This is a fanfiction which will hopefully motivate me...my friend helped me with the plot idea. It's in Setsuna's POV, so MEH. C:

Hope you enjoy it, tried to keep it as IC as possible!

"_I daresay this year has passed the fastest out of the fifteen years of my life; it's the twenty-fourth of December already and the time has gone by as fast as a bullet. I'm not exactly the biggest fan of Christmas, but I'm looking forward to spending it with Konoka-ojou-sama._" the dark-haired 'ideal Japanese woman' (as Chamo put it) thought whilst taking quick but calm steps up the stairs to the dorms.

She opened the door to her room, announcing to her room-mate Mana, "No demons around today, I hope it will be clear for Christmas, at least..." To her expectations, Mana simply nodded with a slight "Hmph." added to it.

Sounding like she cared, Mana stood up. "You gonna stay in her dorm tonight, Setsuna? I'm going to the shrine, anyhow, so you can do whatever _things_ you please with her." This made Setsuna turn a few shades redder, blushing from ear to ear.

"T-That wasn't necessary. I-I-I have no right to do that to Konoka-ojou-sama as her guardian, anyway-!"

"You didn't deny that you want in her pants."

"Tatsumiya!"

"Sorry, sorry. Ojou-sama was looking for you, anyway, so go see her."

"A-Alright, thanks." Setsuna left the dorm and walked towards her dearest's dorm. Before knocking, she overheard a conversation.

"T-This is quite early, Negi-kun...I wasn't ready for that!" Konoka's voice sounded happy and surprised at the same time, making Setsuna feel content that the one angel she loved and protected was happy. Yet she felt a little bit of stinging at her heart from something that could be classed as jealousy.

"_Ah, Kono-chan sounds so happy...I'm glad. But why do I also feel a pang of sadness, as well? I must be acting very selfish. I cannot be rude any longer; I must walk in." _She knocked on the door, hearing an "I'll get it!" before the door pulled open so quickly it could have knocked someone out. "Oh, Secchan! Come in!"

"Well, it was just quick, I-I have things I need to do, but I was told you wanted to talk with me?" the samurai mumbled nervously.

"Come in, pleaaaase~?" Konoka's expression was adorable as she extended the vowels of her plea, obligating Setsuna to walk in. "Hi, Setsuna-san!" Negi said excitedly. Setsuna bowed to him and then Konoka gestured for her to sit down before picking something up off of her bed.

"Where is Asuna-san, by the way?"

"Oh, she said she was going to see Iinchou-san for a while."

"I see."

Konoka held the item, which was revealed as a beautiful blush pink dress with frills at the bottom and gorgeous layers of purple, on her body. "Look what Negi-kun got me. Does it suit me?" she asked, twirling and holding it behind her.

"Y-Yes, you would look b-beautiful in it..." Setsuna mumbled, her face going completely red. "Is it not a bit early to give gifts, though?"

"Well, at home, Nekane-onee-chan lets me open one present before Christmas Day, so I thought I could do the same for Konoka-san..." Setsuna nodded in understanding.

"I will give my gifts to both of you tomorrow. I'll take my leave now, thank you for-" Before she could finish, Konoka blurted out, "Where are you going, Secchan?"

"I-I need to go on patrol, so I will see you to-" Yet again she was interrupted.

"At least stay for another while!" By this time Konoka was hugging onto her, keeping her from standing, making her face look like it was sunburnt.

"Oh, I have to go and see Nodoka-san, I promised to spend a while with her during these holidays, see you later!" Negi blurted out quickly, knowing he could probably make Setsuna stay there until he got back. He did actually promise Nodoka, though he wasn't to go and see her until Boxing day, he was sure she wouldn't mind. He shut the door and ran down the hall.

Konoka prodded Setsuna's nose gently, "Secchan, why are you so desperate to leave~? Do you not want to spend time with me?" She was being playful, though it still managed to make Setsuna stutter very nervously, "N-N-No, i-i-i-i-it's n-n-not that, Ojou-" Rather than being interrupted with her voice, Konoka put her finger to her dear guardian's lips.

"No, Kono-chan. Anyway, then, let's spend the rest of the day together. You can stay in our dorm if you want..." her brown eyes stared into the hanyo's slightly lighter ones, making her face heat up too much. Konoka, noticing her friend's face burning red, leaned towards her, half-closed her eyes and blew a cool breath to her cheeks. "K-K-Kono-chan-!" the raven-haired girl widened her eyes and leaned back a little.

Konoka let out a giggle and let go of her Secchan, then looked up towards the window. "I wonder if it will be a white Christmas this year...as white as your pretty wings... Ne, Secchan, can you fly me onto the World Tree so we can wait for midnight tonight?"

"I-I-If that's what you want, Oj-Kono-chan..." Setsuna was relieved that Konoka never did question her wings, not even their albino colour. It was twenty past seven.

"Oh, by the way, we've got some leftovers, so if you want anything..." Konoka smiled at her with a tiny blush on her face.

"N-No thank you, I'm not hungry..." Setsuna was a little peckish but she didn't want to be of any trouble to her ojou-sama; she felt too nervous and excited to be hungry anyway. "Mm, okay," Konoka hummed, before shocking Setsuna by pushing her onto her back and leaning on her, moving her left leg in between her guardian's thighs. "Are you okay, Secchan? You look like you have a fever rather than just being cold, now..." she tucked her hair behind her ear and moved her forehead to touch the raven-haired girl's, brushing her bangs back, first. "O-Ojou-sama! I-I'm fine, really!" Setsuna exclaimed, flustered.

"Well, let's put you in some cute clothes, then, Secchan~!" Ignoring her friend's loud gasp, she held her down, then pulled on her tie-

Right on time for Asuna to walk in and step back. "Excuse me...once again..." she mumbled as she went to close the door. "Asuna-san, i-it's not what-" Setsuna's face went **even** redder as Konoka whispered, "We'll continue that later...teehee." and walked over to the door, "Asuna, it's fine, I just wanted to put Secchan in cute clothes..."

"Ah, I just came in for my present for Iinchou, I'm gonna give it to her at midnight..."

"Oh, is that a crush I hear about?" Konoka giggled with her hand over her mouth.

"KONOKA!" Asuna cried before grabbing her parcel and storming out.

Just as Setsuna sat up, Konoka ran over and glomped her again, taking her tie off. "Right, let's get you changed, na~~?"

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna blushed, unable to move from the repeated shock.

After about ten minutes of trying to struggle and being changed, Konoka announced, "There!" and pulled her up to look in the mirror. "K-Kono-chan! This-"

Konoka had dressed her in a Santa outfit, with large, red leather boots and a hat, of course. "Isn't thi-" "You look adorable, Secchan~~! Now wait a minute!" And with that, the chocolate-haired girl leapt into the bathroom and got changed. A minute or so later, she returned with a matching Santa outfit to Setsuna's.

"Aaah! Kono-chan, please, these clothes are-!" Konoka pulled her out of the dorms then ran down the hall.

Makie, Ako, Akira and Yuna were there in casual outfits when Yuna said confidently, "Yo, Sakurazaki-san, awesome outfit!"

"Konoka! You look cute, too!" Makie chuckled at their cute outfits.

Konoka thanked them and ran with Setsuna all the way down the stairs and out the door.

"W-W-W-Wha-Where are we going, Ojou-sama?" the raven-haired Shinmeiryuu student asked, while running after her.

"That's a secret!"

"Kono-chan!"

"Look who's here." came a loli's voice.

The two girls stopped, "Heya, Eva-chan, Chachamaru-chan!" Konoka waved happily.

"Hello, Konoka-san, Sakurazaki-san, you are both looking rather cute today." Chachamaru was wearing ear muffs and a winter coat, though she was a robot. "Thanks, you too! Those ear muffs suit you~!" Konoka said with a cheerful tone.

"That looks silly on you, Setsuna. Konoka, how the hell did you get her to wear that?"

"Forced her to," Konoka giggled.

"You look a little silly yourself, Eva-san," Setsuna said, looking to the side a bit. Evangeline was wearing a slightly ecchi and revealing elf costume.

"Shut up!" Eva took a temper tantrum, making it appropriate for them to continue on their run. "See you two later!" the chocolate-haired girl waved as she ran off with Setsuna.

After another three minutes of running, Konoka stopped in private. "Secchan, can you fly me up to the top of the tree~?" she grinned, standing near the World Tree, lit up beautifully by the moon. Setsuna nodded and out sprouted her beautiful wings, making feathers fall around. She carried her dearest to a high branch of the World Tree and sat down.

"Are you comfortable?" the hanyo asked, getting a shaking head in response. Then, Konoka snuggled right into Setsuna's chest and wrapped her arms around her, "Now I am..."

After a while of just relaxing, it finally came to be 11:57pm. "Na, Secchan..." Konoka started.

"Yes, Ojou-sama?"

"I'll give you my present in three minutes..." The guardian blushed at those words, wondering what she got her.

"Can I give you my present now, please?" Setsuna asked, receiving a nod in response.

She pulled out a photograph album with all their memories together and a necklace of her birthstone. "I know it's not really as good as what Negi-sensei go-" once again she was cut off.

"I'm giving you my present now." Before Setsuna could respond, Konoka closed the gap between them, some tears coming out. Setsuna's wings wrapped around the two, their width and length making enough for a large tent between them. Their kiss lasted a few minutes, enough to hear Christmas bells and such. They finally broke it and Konoka smiled up at her guardian, "I love you, Secchan." Setsuna's thoughts were running quickly, "_I can't believe I was jealous earlier...how selfish am I? B-But Kono-chan just kissed me, she kissed me, she kissed me...!" _

"I-I love you too, Ojou-sama..."

"What did I tell you about calling me Ojou-sama?"

"Sorry..."

* * *

There ya go, a rubbish fanfic by me!

Hope you enjoyed it in the slightest.

Crits appreciated!


End file.
